Finish the Fight
by A Breath Of Fresh Napalm
Summary: This is it...The final attack on the Covanant. This is not just another Halo 3 story. This is the Halo 3 story. You must review or else I will send a team of super killer grunt assassins to your house.
1. Enter the Fray

My obsession with Halo has reached new heights...Nuff said. Oh! And I don't own Halo or none of that affiliated stuff.

Got this idea from the Halo 3 trailer that showed on E3 '06 Live G4.

"**Halo 3: Finish the Fight"**

"I have defied Gods and Demons."

"I am your shield...I am your sword."

"I know you...Your past...Your future."

"This is how the World will end."

The Master Chief awoke with a start. He had had the strangest dream. He dreamed that he was on Earth, in Africa. Something had been found under the sands of the Sahara, something not human, something with terrible yet awesome power. Cortana was there with him so-to-speak. She wasn't linked with him but he had still felt her presence.

"That's right! Cortana!" He thought to himself.

He had to leave her on High Charity when he had boarded the Prophet's ship. Now there was the remote chance that the Covenant could seize her and extract all the information about Earth and its whereabouts.

"Cortana...no." He thought.

He then thought about High Charity's infestation of the Flood, a parasite that kills the host then attaches itself to the host's nervous system, thereby taking control of the hosts range of movements and knowledge of weapons and equipment. The Chief winced. They even made a few "adjustments" to the host. In the form of razor-like tentacles, and superhuman jumping abilities. The Chief had witnessed the power of these "adjustments" first hand. He had seen a combat form cleave a grunt in two, then charge straight for him without a moment's hesitation. Anyway, there probably wasn't anyone left alive on High Charity to take Cortana.

He did a quick weapons and ammo check.

"Hmm. Not good."

Some of his weapons had shaken loose on the impact of his landing. All he had with him were two fragmentation grenades, one plasma grenade, a customized pistol with a scope, two clips for his pistol, and a shotgun with only six shells.

The Chief then surveyed his surroundings. He seemed to be in a storage facility. There were a few Covenant vehicles scattered around, such as Wraiths and Ghosts. He heard movement and quickly dove behind one of the Covenant tanks. He peered out from behind his cover and spotted two Jackals who seem to be arguing over something. His translator said that they were arguing over whether or not the Elites had really betrayed the Covenant.

(Covenant talk will be in **Bold**)

"**I'm telling you, the Elites have endangered the Great Journey. That's why they're locked up with the human prisoners. We are lucky that the Brutes are here to aid us." Said The First Jackal To Die In My Story.**

"Hmm. The Covenant forces are divided. Maybe the Elites will help me." The Chief thought.

"**Yeah whatever, I still think it's a conspiracy made by the Bru- Hey what's that?" Said The Second Jackal To Die In My Story.**

The Chief looked to where he was pointing. It was one of his grenades that had come loose during his fall.

"Oh shit,"thought The Chief.

He quickly unholstered his pistol and activated the 2X scope. He pointed it at the curious Jackal, then changed his mind and aimed at the other Jackal. He steadied his arms then fired.

The bullet slammed into the side of the Jackal's head, the slug leaving a gaping exit wound in it's wake. The Jackal crumpled to the floor with a gurgling sound. It never knew what hit him.

The second Jackal didn't seem to notice that his partner had been shot. It bent down and picked up the grenade.

"**Hey what do you think this- OMP! (Oh My Prophet)"**

He had turned around to show his partner the strange object, only to find him lying in a pool of blood and bone fragments.

He heard the clank of metal on metal and spun around, then promptly soiled himself.

"I think that's mine," said The Chief as he swung the shotgun baseball style.

The butt of ballistic projectile launcher met with the Jackal's skull making a sickening crunching and squelching sound. The Jackal's skull instantaneously caved in. The Jackal itself went flying ten feet, landing with a thud near a metal crate.

The Chief drew his pistol and went to see if the Jackal was a confirmed kill.

"I think that was a home run," muttered the Chief, "Hey what's this?"

Inside the metal crate splattered with the Jackal's blood the Master Chief found countless confiscated weapons, human weapon. There were Battle Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, SMGs, several grenades, and one Rocket Launcher.

"Geez, if the Marines had all this stuff how did they get captured?"

He clipped one more grenade to his belt, grabbed all the shotgun shells he could carry, put several pistol clips in his belt pack, and hefted the rocket launcher onto his shoulder..

He felt the ship rumble.

"We must have made a slipspace jump."

He suddenly heard human battle chatter through his COM.

He identified himself. "This is Spartan 117, does anyone read?"

Hood replied back on his COM. "Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"

The Chief replied in a hard serious tone. "Sir. Finishing this fight."

Well? What did ya think? I hope you liked it. Please review I think this could be my best story ever.

If you have any suggestions put it in your review.


	2. Dazed and Confused

Hey guys, it's been almost a year since I started this story, so I decided to stop being a lazy bum and give you guys CHAPTER 2! Here you go. Please review.

"Finish the Fight" 

**Ch. 2 "Dazed and Confused"**

"Sir. Finishing this fight."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that Chief?"

"With all due respect Admiral, I don't have time to go into detail. I have reason to suspect that there are captured Marines on this cruiser, and my first objective is to rendezvous with them Sir."

"Very well Chief," replied Hood, "Godspeed"

"_We're going to need more than God." _The Chief thought to himself.

With his newly acquired shotgun ammo and rocket launcher the Chief began searching for the captive Marines.

He left the cargo bay and proceeded down a dimly lit hallway. He moved quietly and carefully so that he wouldn't make too much noise.

"_Where is the prison hold?" _He thought to himself.

He noticed what seemed to be a map carved neatly into one of the walls. According to the map the prison cells were further down the corridor and up two levels.

"_Wow this is going pretty well, I haven't encounter any Covenant resistance yet."_

He approached a "T" shaped intersection. Just when he was passing by the intersection, the ship's COM system boomed out a loud grumbling voice.

"RRRRAAAGHH!!!! The Demon has been spotted on the third level, port side. All troops in the area neutralize this threat! We must not let him jeopardize The Great Journey!"

"Oh, come on, you've got to be fu-"

Suddenly the door beside him lit up and hissed open. On the other side was an extremely pissed off Brute.

"Well, hello there Beautiful."

"**RRRRRRAAAAAGH!!!! DEMON!!!"**

The brute swung at the Chief with all its might. The Spartan quickly dodged the lethal blow and moved out of melee distance. The Chief then unholstered his pistol. At the same time the Brute unholstered his brute plasma rifle.

They both began to open fire on each other. Red blobs of scorching hot plasma peppered the area the Chief occupied. A few glanced his shields causing them to whine an alert that he was sustaining considerable damage. The Chief began to unload on his attacker. The behemoth seemed to absorb the bullets like a sponge.

"Dammit, why won't you die?"

Bullets pinged and plasma splashed over the bulkhead. Suddenly the fire stopped as the Chief had to reload his pistol, and the Brute's rifle overheated.

The Chief was quicker. He reloaded his gun and began to fire at the Brute's arm. A bullet struck the plasma rifle knocking it out of the Brute's hands.

The Brute looked down in disbelief at his hand, and then roared in defiance. He began to charge up the hallway towards the Chief.

Time seemed to slow down.

The Chief saw it all, the Brute charging, blood running down its legs, the crazed look in its eyes as it jumped towards the Chief. He only had seconds to react. He unslung his shotgun and aimed it at the airborne Brute only inches away from him.

"Pee-ka-boom Bitch." He growled as he pulled the trigger.

BOOM! The shotgun echoed through out the hallway. The 12-guage shell ejected from the barrel, flying towards the Brute's forehead. It passed through his head plate easily, and blew the top of the Brute's head off. His body spun backwards from the force of the shot and landed with a 'thud' at the Chief's feet.

One of the Brute's eyeballs rolled forward and stopped at the Chief's foot.

"Heh, heh, it's a Kodak moment."

At that the Chief turned to sprint down the hallway towards the lift. He could hear the roars of more Brutes behind him. And he could hear the stutter and whine of their plasma rifles spewing out molten death towards him.

He could see the lift ahead, and he pushed himself to run faster. He was feet from the door when a plasma bolt hit him square in between the shoulder blades. He flew forward and landed on the ground. He began to skid along the floor. His shield acting like a sled.

Sparks flew out behind him as he continued into the lift. He spun around of his back, took out his pistol and began to unload on the lift control.

The control pad sparked and smoked as the gates began to close. He could see the other Brutes though the gap in the gates as they finally came to a close. He could immediately hear pounding on the other side.

The lift started moving up. The Chief let out a big sigh of relief and readied him self for what was to come.

"Hey, I just realized I haven't had anything to eat in the past 24 hours. Man I'm hungry"

Well, did you like it? It's a lot better than the last chapter, longer too, and more actiony. Well please leave a review.


End file.
